


Happy Birthday Sammy

by kxvintran



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Edging, M/M, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxvintran/pseuds/kxvintran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a collab with a few people on instagram so I hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>Dean and Castiel want to give Sam the best birthday present they can, and celebrate Sam's first birthday with them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sammy

“He likes it when you-”

  
“I know Dean,” Cas says softly, pressing down with just a little more force against Sam’s perineum with his middle and forefingers, watching in an alost observational manner as the younger Winchester writhes and pants under his touch. “I’ve learned what he likes.”

  
Dean chuckles lightly at that, leaning forward just a little to graze Sam’s right nipple with his thumb, which earns him a barely audible whimper and bead of precome at the head of Sam’s cock. “Guess you have, huh?”

  
They’ve been at it for hours, but Cas is under strict orders from Dean not to let Sam get too close to the edge. Not until midnight. Has to be May second. “Please,” Sam breathes, for what feels like the millionth time in the past twenty minutes. “Please just fuckin’-”

  
Cas begins gently circling the pad of his finger around Sam’s hole to soothe him, not unsympathetic to this feeling, but not willing to disobey orders. “Not yet, love,” he sighs, bending to kiss Sam’s forehead. “Im sorry, soon. But not yet.”

  
Sam groans and throws his head back, more in frustration than pleasure. Of course he knew the rules, Dean had been doing this since he was sixteen, but that didn’t make it any easier. But this time was different. This time he had Cas. Both of them teasing him, never letting him get close. It wasn’t fair. Hell it was downright unbearable.

  
Dean circled the bed, watching the clock out of the corner of his eyes. Ten minutes. As much as he’d like to fuck the absolute shit out of Sammy right now, he knew he had to wait, He couldn’t break his own rules. Dean focused on Sam’s body, knowing he couldn’t look at him. Pupils blown out, gasping for breath, writhing under their touch. He couldn’t handle that. Not yet. This wasn’t just torture for Sammy at this point. Yet Cas? Cas seemed so fucking calm it was unbelievable.

  
Castiel moved his hand up, cradling Sam’s balls in one hand, moving his fingers around, smiling at the familiarity of it all. Castiel knew Sam had a thing about playing with his balls, and he wasn’t about to neglect them. “Ten more minutes, Sam. You’re doing so good.” He coo’s out to Sam, trying to soothe him.  
Sam whimpers at the touch, unable to speak in that moment, so he simply nods. He wasn’t all to happy with his situation, but he trusted his two lovers to take care of him.

  
Castiel leans over Sams body and brought his lips to Sam’s neck, nibbling lightly. He shifted over, giving Dean room. Dean took that room, leaning down and kissing his baby brother slowly, dragging Sam’s bottom lip through his teeth. This one had to be worth the wait, after all it was their first one was a relationship of three.  
Dean pulls back. “Doin’ so good, baby boy,” Dean murmurs, the nickname earning him another barely-there whimper from Sam, his head thrown back agaisnt the pillows once more, body coated in a delicious sheen of sweat. Dean couldn’t stop himself from shifting to the left, pressing his lips to the edge of Sam’s jaw.

  
The clock changed. Nine minutes. The time seemed to creep by, and Sam thought he couldn’t handle another moment like this. When Dean pulled away Sam gave him his signature ‘puppy dog eyes’. Sam begged, begged his lovers for more. “Please De-” he starts, turning his face to look over at Castiel. “Please, fuck I need it- need you-” he practically pants out. Castiel moves his hands up slowly, brushing Sam’s cock, feeling the leaking precome under his fingers.

  
“Soon, baby. Soon” Castiel responds. He wasn’t about to betray Dean now. They were so close to pulling it off.

  
Eight minutes.

  
Sam came to a decision. If Dean and Cas wanted to make this hard on him, he’d make it equally as hard on them. He knew he wasn’t the only one turned on right now. He could feel Cas, hard against his thigh. Dean, well Dean was practically a teenager. He always seemed to be aroused. Maybe Sam could win this battle.  
Sam took a steadying breath before moving his hand down his body. He gripped his own cock tightly, closing his eyes as he did so, jaw slack. He didn’t get very far however. Castiel took Sam’s hand and moved it away.

  
“C’mon!” Sam groaned, sounding like a child who didn’t get their way. He was practically pouting by now.

  
“Not yet. Don’t make me tie you up again.” Castiel mutters, a dark look in his eye. Dean chuckles, moving across the bed, pushing Cas over a little. Deans fingers find their way to Sammy’s sweet spot, pointer finger slowly circling. “So good baby boy, you can make it.” Seven minutes.  
Sam didn’t think tying him up could stop him anymore. Not at this point. No they were too far, he was too desperate for relief. Each second that passed was spent in a delirious, delectable agony.

  
Six minutes.

  
Cas moved in front of Sam now that Dean had replaced him, and was trailing chaste kisses down his neck. Sam knew it was coming; it had always seemed inevitable. Cas’ mouth found his nipple, tongue circling it in the exact way Dean had shown him. The barest trace of Cas’ thumb over the head of Sam’s leaking cock was not unexpected, nor was the following motion of Cas using said thumb to trace and twist the nipple previously being neglected. The combined movement, when added the gradual pressure if Dean’s fingers on him, made the fifth minute all the more unbearable.

  
Sam was full on panting now, nearly hyperventilating, he he knew without looking that Dean had a shit-eating gin on his face. Sam wanted to bend down and kiss that grin away but he couldn’t do more that writhe under their touches.

  
Four minutes.

  
Sam didn’t think he could make it without screaming. “D-Dean..” Sam let out. Castiel sucked harder, teeth scraping the sensitive nub, and Sam started tugging on his hair.

  
“Shh- baby I got you. Me and Cas are gunna make you feel so good. Just gotta wait a few more minutes.” Dean calls out, but Sam didn’t wanna wait anymore. He’d been waiting for hours, wanting, needing, to be filled and stretched by his lovers. He wants to fucking come. With a loud groan, out of frustration or pleasure, Sam didn’t know, he locked eyes with Castiel, silently pleading the angel to give him some mercy.

  
Castiel shook his head and used his hand to wipe Sam’s hair out of his face. “So close Sam.” he says as he leans down and kisses Sam tenderly, this being the only mercy he could provide. When Castiel pulled away from the kiss the dark look returned. Cas moved his kisses down Sam’s jaw, onto his neck. He sucked a mark into the tender skin.

  
Dean centered himself between Sam’s open legs, fingers just barely pushing the outer rim of Sams muscles. Dean leaned down and kissed the inside of Sam’s thigh, over, and over again, making his way inwards, towards Sam’s sweet spot.

  
Three minutes.

  
“Fuck-” Sam breathes out. He felt Dean’s lips press close to his wanting hole and moaned. Sam’s not gunna make it, he’s really not, but he has to, or Dean will be disappointed. He wouldn't show it of course but Sam would know it was there. Sam grits his teeth, his whole body shuddering, shivering at the feeling of his big brother's tongue sweeping out across his thighs, Dean's scruff sure to leave red marks. Sam shivered against Cas' mouth which was trailing lower and lower, paying special attention to Sam's happy trail and the skin over his hipbones. They're both getting so close and damn him, he's getting so close, and he really can't take anymore but somehow he manages to, a low growl starting up in his throat. And then Dean's tongue was replacing his fingers and Cas' mouth was pressing light peppered kisses at Sam's head and he couldn't stay silent anymore, he just couldn't; his voice was gruff and hoarse as his big brother and their angel worked to strip him apart with only their mouths. "Fuck, De, fuckin' hurry up-" his stream of curses was cut short as Cas took him into his mouth, tongue purposely slow as molasses as he twisted the tip into Sam's slit on the minute mark. Sam didn't know whether to push back into Dean or forward into Cas, his hips caught between the two actions and jetting erratically, Cas' name degenerating into worldless moans.

  
Sam's mercy came in the form of a chime. A chime surrounded and almost drowned out by the huffs and low tones of Dean's grunts while he panted against Sam's beautiful wet little hole. A chime drowned out by the feeling of a broken moan wrapped around Sam's tortured cock, Cas's lips sucking on the head and diving back down all the way to his base while the angel's nostrils flared, hands gripping tight into Sam's already bruised and marked up hipbones. A chime that was the symbol of some heaven far above anything Sam had ever dared to believe in. He screamed silently, ringing in his ears and stars taking away his vision and dotting his squeezed eyelids with color. Sam came with the chime, came at the stroke of midnight with two mouths, four hands, and sweat covering his body. He came with the love that no one else could ever dare to fully understand. And when he was done letting go, when all his come was licked and swallowed and smeared by his brother and his angel, he passed out, waking up to Kisses and pants and lazy damp lips everywhere. "We're not done with you yet, Sam."

  
"Yeah, Sammy. Birthdays don't only last two minutes, Babyboy."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
